Mobile computing devices have been developed to increase the functionality that is made available to users in a mobile setting. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, or other mobile computing device to check email, surf the web, compose texts, interact with applications, and so on. Because mobile computing devices are configured to be mobile, however, the mobile devices may be ill suited for intensive data entry operations.
For example, some mobile computing devices provide a virtual keyboard that is accessible using touchscreen functionality of the device. However, it may difficult to perform some tasks using a virtual keyboard such as inputting a significant amount of text, composing a document, and so forth. Moreover, virtual keyboards consume some screen real estate that may otherwise be used to display content. Thus, use of traditional virtual keyboards may be frustrating when confronted with some input scenarios.